


i've been hoping (somebody loves you in the ways i couldn't)

by littlemousejelly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemousejelly/pseuds/littlemousejelly
Summary: In a world where Lena doesn't know Kara and Kara doesn't know Lena, Kara drunk dials Lena thinking she's her ex. Lena may or may not have a praise kink. Brunching and clubbing are involved, and also, oh no, Kara's hot.ORthe drunk dialer au
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 140
Kudos: 2224
Collections: 5sk





	i've been hoping (somebody loves you in the ways i couldn't)

**Author's Note:**

> it's still november in hawaii so i managed to write and post a thing this month too :huff:
> 
> i don't know what this is, but take it lmaooo
> 
> title from hailee steinfeld's "let me go"
> 
> twitter: @mousejelly, @squishy_mouse (18+)  
> tumblr: @littlemousejelly

Lena feels around in the last pocket she has on her outfit as she stands in the elevator taking her up to her penthouse, then resigns herself to the fact that she's left her personal phone at work. Which, okay, is fine, because Sam, Jess, and Jack are her only three listed contacts anyway, and the chances that they'll call her tonight are slim-to-none. And, besides, if they're really desperate and it's truly that pressing of a matter, they know the number of her work cellphone. So.

It's probably best that she unplug tonight, anyway. She can curl up in bed with that book she's been meaning to read and a nice glass of red.

That's her intention, at least, but after she's freshly showered and warm under the covers, she gets maybe two sentences in before she's asleep.

\---

By the time Lena gets into the office the following morning, she's energized and happy after having had a full night of restful sleep. Which is probably why, when she finds her personal cell lying on her desk where she'd left it the night before with fifteen missed calls and as many new voicemails waiting for her, she doesn't just throw the damn thing off the balcony.

Her curiosity is piqued further when she drags the notification down and sees that all of the missed calls are from a single unknown number.

She unlocks her phone and opens her voicemail, turning the sound up and tapping the play button.

Immediately, noise starts blasting out of the speaker and she swears, fumbling to turn the sound down. It sounds like someone buttdialed her at a nightclub or something. At least, that's where she thinks this mysterious number is calling from, based on what she can make out of the garbled mess of sound coming from her phone.

She wants to hang up to make the noise stop, but it seems highly unlikely that a complete stranger had somehow mistakenly buttdialed her exact number multiple times and left multiple voicemails, so she forces herself to keep listening.

It's a good thing she does, because a couple seconds later, the sound of the club is muffled slightly and someone clears their throat on the line.

"Hhhey, it's me," says Me, apparently, and the voice is not at all familiar to Lena so she's puzzled by the lack of a proper greeting.

"'m our- _out-_ I'm out at our favorite bar, an' um, you're not here. Which- 's fine, it's _fine."_ Me exhales loudly, and Lena hears a toilet flush in the following beat of silence and realizes it must be quieter because she stepped into the bathroom.

"Guess marriage means you don' go out 'nymore, huh?"

Lena raises an eyebrow. She's… not married.

"Don'- um, I don' blame you. I'll prob'ly regret this in the morning. Had too many shots. In your honor! Took a couple for you, like one to one. I thought that would be a good idea, ha."

Okay. Me is a mess, and in spite of herself, Lena feels a spike of worry. Did she get home safe? Is she okay today?

Me is still talking though, and Lena tunes in to catch the tail end ("--minds me of that vacation we took to Santorini, remember? An' you got soooo smash--") right before the voicemail cuts out.

Lena blinks and pulls the phone closer to take a look at her screen.

Me had hit the recording limit, apparently. But she still hasn't properly introduced herself, so Lena still knows next to nothing about her mystery caller. Aside from the fact that she goes out to clubs on Thursday nights, has a nice voice, and is incredibly persistent, judging by the number of voicemails she's left Lena.

Before she can really stop to think about it, Lena taps on the next voicemail and leans back in her chair. She wants to figure out who the fuck this person is, what their deal is.

"I get it. I _get it,"_ Me slurs in this one, and Lena is thrown for a bit of a loop because she was honestly expecting this one to pick up immediately where the last one left off.

"I'm happy you're happy. I hope she gives you what I couldn'."

Me pauses over the voicemail and Lena hears a hiccuping sound, then, "I'm sorry I wasn' enough."

Oh. Okay. It's clear at this point that Me thinks she's calling her ex-boyfriend. Which, makes Lena feel slightly conflicted about listening to the rest of the recordings.

On the one hand, these voicemails could contain private information, but on the other, Me _did_ dial Lena's number multiple times to leave these, so it's… sort of within her right to listen to them?

The second recording ends and Lena is immobile while she debates continuing to listen.

The debate lasts maybe four seconds before she's reaching out to tap the next recording.

\---

The voicemails are… a ride. They go from happy to snarky to sad in no particular order, and sometimes cycle through multiple emotions in one.

One recording that sticks out in particular is the one where Me says, "I bet she can't beat our record of six orgasms in a night, each."

Lena raises an eyebrow at that one because… Six? That's pretty damn impressive for a man, so kudos to Me's ex.

"Did you tell her about that yet?" Me asks. "You were so _good_ that night."

And maybe Lena blushes a little (a lot) at the way her mystery caller's voice drops on the last sentence. She shuffles in her chair, maybe crosses and uncrosses her legs, and maybe squeezes her thighs together, and, okay. She's a simple lesbian having a completely normal reaction to being told-- to _listening_ to someone else be told that they were good in a sultry voice.

So sue her for having kinks.

She clears her throat and has to take an embarrassingly long moment to compose herself before she moves on from that one.

\---

It takes a while, but Lena listens to every voicemail.

She's honestly… more than just a little intrigued by her mystery caller by the time she's tapping on the last voicemail.

(And definitely a little too attracted to the sound of her voice.)

“Hey, it’s me again. Kara. Danvers.”

She’s trying desperately to ignore the attraction bubbling in her belly when the last recording starts, which is why it takes her an extra second to realize that her mystery caller identifies herself. But as soon as the realization sets in, her arm darts out and she grabs her phone to restart the voicemail.

“Hey, it's me again. Kara. Danvers. In case you've forgotten what I sound like. And deleted my contact info,” Me- _Kara_ says, and Lena notes with interest that she sounds quite a bit more sober in this one than she did in her previous recordings.

“Which I wouldn't- don't blame you for. Cutting all ties and burning all bridges right?" Kara lets out a shaky sigh. “Um. I just. I just wanted to tell you that I really miss you, is all. And not like, not even necessarily in a romantic way? I just miss hanging out with you, saving the world together, all that jazz."

There's silence on the line after that for such a long time that Lena thinks that Kara has fallen asleep or something. She even glances down from where she's staring blindly at the calendar on her first monitor to check if the recording is finished when she hears a quiet, "I hope you’re happy, Diana."

The voicemail ends there and Lena sits in shock for three beats.

Then she sits up, slams her hands down on the table, and gapes at her silent phone because, oh, _fuck._ This Kara person is a mess over a _woman._

\---

She's staring into space twenty minutes later, running through a disturbingly short list of reasons why her urge to call Kara and ask to meet up is an absolutely _terrible,_ completely _unthinkable_ idea.

Reason one: They're total strangers.

Reason two: She's a dumb lesbian who's thinking with her clit.

Aaand that's it. That's the list.

Lena groans and drops her head into her hands, _You were so good_ echoing inside her skull like the world's shittiest aural screensaver.

Then she groans again because there are maybe too many reasons why she _should_ call Kara.

Reason one: Kara should know that she's calling the wrong person.

Reason two: Kara should know she's not calling her ex-girlfriend so that she feels less hurt by the lack of response.

Reason three: Kara should know that Lena, specifically, is the person on the other end of the line.

And, okay, so maybe all of those reasons could be consolidated into one but… they _feel_ important enough to be three separate reasons and--

Her finger hits the return call button before she even realizes that her hand has moved and oh god, okay, apparently she's gonna call and apparently she's gonna call right fucking now, oh _fuck._

She puts the call on speaker before fidgeting in her seat as she listens to the phone ring, fighting the urge to bite her nails.

Kara picks up on the fourth ring, right about the time Lena has her finger hovering over the end call button mere milliseconds away from changing her mind.

"Hello?" Kara answers with audible trepidation, no doubt because she's getting a call from an unknown number.

"Hello," Lena says, and hates how breathy and low her voice comes out. Then she panics, realizing that she has no idea what to say next.

A slow beat later, she remembers proper phone etiquette and quickly falls back onto it. "My name is Lena Luthor. I'm looking for a Kara Danvers?"

"This is she," Kara says, sounding curious and remarkingly bright for someone who was as far gone as she was just last night.

Lena nibbles at her nip, then goes for broke.

"Look, I'm just gonna be honest here. You accidentally called me multiple times last night and left voicemails thinking I was someone else."

"I'm- I'm sorry?" Kara asks, confused.

"You, um, you left a number of messages for someone named 'Diana' last night," Lena tries to explain, "but you called the wrong number and got my cell instead. So you left those messages for me."

There's a moment of silence, long enough that Lena starts nervously chewing on her lip again.

"Oh my god!" Kara bursts, seconds later. "I'm _so_ sorry, _oh_ my god."

"It's okay!" Lena says, rushing to console her, "I just wanted to let you know because I figured it'd feel pretty shitty to say all of that and not get a response."

There's a slapping sound and Kara lets out an unhappy groan.

"Okay. So, okay," she says, and it sounds like she's dragging her hands down her face with the way her vowels stretch. "I know this sounds weird and dumb and irresponsible, but, I don't really know how mortified I should be feeling. I don't actually remember too clearly what I did last night? So this is probably kinda awkward, but can- can we meet up so I can listen to the voicemails I left?"

Lena's already nodding but Kara keeps going. "It's okay if that's too weird. I just- I think that maybe if I hear how stupid I sound, drunk me will stop trying to call and leave voicemails."

"Yeah, no, that- that sounds like a good idea to me," Lena says, still nodding even though Kara can't see her. "When do you wanna meet up?"

"I usually get off work at around five or six, but we can meet up tomorrow if that works better for you? We can go out for brunch. My treat. For bombarding you with all this crap."

"Oh, you really don't have to treat me. I've been there," Lena laughs wryly. "But brunch sounds perfect. Did you have a place in mind?"

"Have you been to Noonan's? They've got a killer cinnamon roll french toast."

Lena wrinkles her nose. She loves Noonan's, and as a frequent patron, she also knows about their cinnamon roll french toast. Logically, she's aware that it wouldn't be on the menu if people didn't order it, but it's still shocking to discover that somebody can _actually_ stomach something so… saccharine.

"I love Noonan's," she says, biting back her disgust. "Will nine-thirty work for you? If we get there earlier the wait shouldn't be horrible."

"Sounds perfect, Miss Luthor."

"Lena, please. I'll see you tomorrow at nine-thirty then, Miss Danvers."

"Well, if I'm calling you Lena…"

Lena can't help the smile that makes itself at home on her face. "Kara it is. I'll see you tomorrow, Kara."

\---

It's a testament to Kara's impact that even the bumbling, misogynistic, old, white men Lena has to deal with for the rest of the day can't manage to poke a hole in her happy balloon.

As it is, she practically floats home around eight, mind on Kara and her voice ever since she sent her last e-mail and could mentally check out of work.

And, yes, she knows she should keep her hopes low. She shouldn't be so excited about this person she knows barely anything about, shouldn't be thinking of her as a potential partner based solely on the sound of her voice and the fact that she's maybe the first gay woman Lena has met in months who hasn't been an ex. She doesn't even know what Kara looks like and for all she knows, Kara could be completely not her type.

But she's a gay mess who has probably fallen for someone for less, so she allows herself this one night of giddy excitement.

\---

Lena wakes up two hours early and spends a whole hour trying to figure out what to wear to brunch, wanting a look that is confident and put-together, but also casual and brunch-ready.

She eventually settles on a loose, flowing, white v-neck blouse tucked into blue jeans with a black belt and black converse. Then she lines her eyes, curls her lashes, applies mascara, and smooths a tinted chapstick over her lips. She tops her look off with a literal bow on top, smoothing a pink cloth headband--with said bow--over her flyaway hairs to keep her bun looking clean.

Casual but put-together.

She gets a text from Kara when she's about two minutes out.

Kara "Drunk Dialer" Danvers  
  
**Today** 9:20   
Hey, I got here a little early and they're seating me now. The weather's so nice today. Mind if we sit outside?  
  


Lena smiles and taps out her reply.

**Today** 9:20  
Not at all. I'm almost there. Brunette with the white top and blue jeans. Pink bow.  
  
Haha, a bow! Okay, great! I'm the blonde with the glasses practically right below the sign.  
  


Lena tries to curb her excitement, but feels the warm undercurrent of it thrumming right below her skin as she approaches Noonan's. As promised, she spots a flash of blonde under the restaurant sign on the patio and hurries in through the main doors to get to the outside seating.

Where she promptly feels her stomach shoot into her throat and her heart go wild because oh _fuck._ Kara is standing up to greet her with a brilliant smile on her face, dressed in a black muscle tank top emblazoned with **_I EXERCISE BECAUSE I LOVE TO EAT_** French-tucked into high-waisted olive green jeans.

And she's _hot._

Her arms are incredible and the flex of both her thighs in those tight jeans and her arms as she reaches out to shake Lena's hand is _mesmerizing._ Her hair looks so soft, her eyes such a clear blue, her lashes so long and full, her teeth so perfect, her nose scrunching so cutely, and just.

How does anyone break up with someone who looks like Kara?

Lena sticks her own hand out and Kara's callused hand envelops hers in a comfortable warmth. She swallows hard, mouth dry, pulling herself together to give Kara a solid one-two pump before letting go.

"Kara," she manages, "It's so good to meet you." And it comes out lower than she intends, but at least she says _something_ that's not about how gay Kara is making her feel.

"Lena! Likewise. And again, I'm so sorry for asking you to do this. I'm sure you had better things to do on a Saturday than meet with some girl who got messy drunk and tried to drunk-dial her ex," Kara says. There's a glimmer in her eye that indicates she's inviting Lena to laugh with her about her mistake, but Lena doesn't think it's particularly funny or right to laugh about.

"Like I said yesterday, I've been there before," Lena says seriously as she stares into Kara's eyes. It almost feels like she's drowning in them and she has to press her fingers against the table to ground herself again. "There's always that one woman you can't forget."

Kara tilts her head and studies Lena, the soft waves of her hair tumbling down her shoulder as the corner of her mouth quirks up.

"And for the record," Lena says, trying not to look at Kara's pretty mouth, "I didn't have anything better to do, actually."

Kara nods, and then has the gall to bite her soft lower lip before she smiles.

"Well, okay then, great!" she says. "Let's get our brunch on!"

Lena laughs.

"That sounds like a plan."

\---

When they’re ready to order, Kara flags the waiter down and Lena tries very hard to ignore how attractive it is when Kara beckons him over with a smile, nod, and lift of the menu, all while still reclined nonchalantly in her seat. It’s just… she does it with a self-assured air that miraculously doesn’t come off as entitled, and it’s _hot._

Kara orders the cinnamon roll french toast that she had been excited about the day before, and Lena orders a kale and chicken apple sausage scramble.

"Honestly, I don't know how you can stomach something so sweet," Lena says after the waiter has retreated with their order.

"I've got a bit of a sweet tooth," Kara says, grinning widely.

Lena raises an eyebrow. "A bit?"

Kara shrugs. "Okay, maybe a big sweet tooth, but I'm trying to be modest."

"Uhuh, well with a body like that, I don't see how you could even _be_ modest," Lena says, eyes drifting to her arms. "I mean, seriously, how much do you have to work out to not have your physique impacted by the amount of sugar you ingest."

Lena watches Kara's bicep flex as she reaches up to push her glasses up her nose.

"Ha, um. I've got a naturally high metabolism too, so that helps."

Lena hums, then realizes her eyes have probably been on Kara's arm for far longer than appropriate. She snaps them up and away and finds Kara looking at her with an unreadable gleam in her eye, sinfully soft lower lip caught by her perfect teeth again.

Lena clears her throat, reaches for her water, and does not look at her mouth. "When did you want to do the voicemail thing?" she asks.

Kara grimaces and crosses her arms.

Lena quickly takes three gulps of water and tries not to choke.

"I was thinking maybe… we could head over to the park after this and I could give it a listen there? Kinda wanna have, like, space to process," Kara says.

Lena nods. "Yeah. Yeah, sounds good."

Kara smiles gratefully and Lena hates that she feels like she'd be the luckiest person in the world if she could make Kara smile like that for the rest of her life.

"So, do you usually go out clubbing on Thursday nights?" Lena asks, raising an eyebrow.

Kara laughs. "I mean, not always? But it's Thirsty Thursday! If I'm having a tough week at work I'll take myself out and see if I can drag any of my friends to come along with." She pauses to pull a wry smile. "They're usually very good about making sure I don't try to drunk dial anyone, but I went alone last night, so."

"Ah," Lena says, "and what is it you do that's giving you a hard time?" Then she stiffens.

"I mean, if it's okay for me to ask that!" she says, waving her hands. "You don't have to answer if that's too prying and you want to keep some level of anonymity!" 

"Prying? Anonymity? _I'm_ the one who drunk-dialed _you_ and spilled probably way too much info to a complete stranger--who is taking this so incredibly well by the way--and you're worried that I might find your questions too prying? And have any hope at all of retaining some semblance of anonymity?"

Lena blinks at her, then realizes that Kara's right and blushes. "I- I mean, you probably want to keep _some_ secrets, right?"

Kara looks at her for a couple beats and smiles, nose scrunching. "You're cute," she says, "and seriously way too nice. Like, what? Who gets a bunch of shit-dumb calls from an idiot who's _apparently_ still not over her ex and decides to call back, agrees to meet up, and pretends like said idiot is worthy of niceties?"

Lena frowns. "Hey, don't say that about yourself."

"It's true though!"

"It is _not,"_ Lena stresses. "Being in love with someone, still being hung up on them? Does _not_ make you dumb or an idiot. It might make you _feel_ that way because love makes you want to do reckless things for your person, but you are not actually any of those things for _loving someone._ Love is one of the most selfless emotions, don't apologize for experiencing it."

Lena grabs her water glass and stares at it, tries to focus on how the condensation feels against her fingertips, tries not to blush harder because of her outburst.

Kara lets out a quiet breath and Lena tentatively lifts her gaze from the water to look at her. She breathes in, then out again, slowly. Reaches out for her own glass and takes a sip.

"You're right," she says softly. "You're absolutely right, thank you. And sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Lena asks. "You said those things about yourself."

Kara huffs out a laugh and meets Lena's gaze with her beautiful blues. "Right again," she says. "Sorry, me.”

She smiles cheekily at Lena, before her face drops into a more serious look. “I think I'll have to get used to you being right, knowing you."

Lena feels her heart swoop. Kara saying something like that certainly doesn’t make it sound like she wants this to be a one-off thing. Like, maybe they can do brunch again? And become friends?

Lena has to dig her nails into her jeans to prevent herself from following along that train of thought and hoping for even more. Just because Lena finds Kara disarmingly attractive doesn’t mean that Kara thinks the same thing, and Lena probably shouldn’t even think about getting involved with someone who gets drunk and still calls their ex-girlfriend. That’s just asking for all kinds of trouble.

“I _am_ usually right about most things, yes,” she says, smiling and hoping it doesn’t look as weak as she feels it is.

Kara rolls her eyes and chuckles. “Glad that we’ve settled that right from the start. And I don’t think I want there to be secrets between us, at least not from my end, so… I’m a reporter at Catco Worldwide Media.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “I don’t mean to sound… snooty about it, but what part of gossip and fashion writing is making you so stressed that you need to go drinking before the week is even over?”

Kara frowns and Lena immediately mentally kicks herself for sounding so judgmental.

“I take it you haven’t read our publications lately,” Kara says. “We do have a fashion blurb, but in the past year we’ve started covering recent news and politics,” she nibbles at her lip, “We were even the first news outlet to get an exclusive interview with, um, Supergirl.”

To say that Lena is shocked to hear that is perhaps a bit of an understatement.

Supergirl. The hero of National City, the cousin of the famous Superman of Metropolis, did an exclusive interview with someone from Catco before anywhere else?

“I’m… sorry,” Lena says, reeling her shock in. “That’s really very incredible. It sounds like Catco is branching out.”

“Yeah. Cat wanted Catco to be the first news source to have a quote from Supergirl, so… I made it happen.”

_"You_ interviewed Supergirl?” Lena asks, shock spilling over. “You've _met_ the Girl of Steel?”

Kara clears her throat and tugs at the collar of her tank top.

“Yeah, I, uh. She and I are homies,” she says, voice squeaking weirdly on the last word. “And oh _look,_ our food's here!”

Lena looks to her right, and sure enough, their waiter is trundling over with their food balanced on a tray.

Lena decides to put a pin in the fact that Kara somehow scored an interview with the protector of National City, stomach growling at the sight of her food. She digs in as soon as they’re both served and deliberately does not dwell on the borderline pornographic moan Kara lets out when she forks a bite of cinnamon french toast into her mouth.

"I wonder if Supergirl likes cinnamon french toast," Lena muses before spooning another bite of her scramble into her mouth.

Kara chokes and Lena jerks forward worriedly, but Kara waves her off as she coughs.

"What--" Kara croaks, then has to hold up a hand and take another moment to keep coughing.

"What makes you say that?" she rasps eventually, face blotchy and eyes watering.

Lena lifts a shoulder in a half shrug as she chews on another bite of her food. "She's also incredibly fit and blonde. Just wondered if she's powered by sugar too."

"The sun, is what I've heard," Kara says, and she laughs a little too loud before cutting herself off by shoving half a piece of toast into her mouth. Which is honestly pretty weird, but nobody's perfect.

When she manages to swallow the bread in her mouth, Kara takes a sip of her water and leans forward, shoulders broad and deltoids distracting as hell.

"So, what is it you do? If you don't mind me asking?" Kara says.

Lena licks her lips and forces herself to make eye contact. "I'm, um, I work at L-Corp. I'm… the CEO?" she lowers her volume on the last sentence and feels vaguely irritated at herself for turning it into a question. Obviously, not everyone just _knows_ who she is, and she honestly prefers it that way. But on the other hand, being an unknown to _Kara_ feels like a loss.

_"Oh,"_ Kara says, eyes wide, “You’re _that_ Lena Luthor.” And suddenly Lena isn’t sure whether she should feel good about having revealed her identity.

“Yes,” she says, trying to school her expression into something neutral, already feeling herself getting defensive about her relation to Lex.

But just as she’s about to ask if being a Luthor is a problem, Kara’s face splits into a huge grin and her eyes light up in almost the same way they did when the waiter placed her cinnamon french toast in front of her.

"Gosh, _wow!_ I can’t believe I’m eating brunch with Lena Luthor! I’ve heard so many good things about you! About the way you’ve rebranded Luthor Corp as a company dedicated to technological advancement, about the generous donations you’ve made to various schools, about the L-Corp internship program you’ve created geared towards young women going into STEM. Just, _wow._ You’re _incredible,"_ Kara gushes, and Lena feels her face flush.

“I’m- I’m really not all that,” she demures, looking down at her lap and fiddling with her napkin.

“What are you talking about? You totally _are!_ I’m just-- wow, I’m mentally smacking myself on the forehead for not making the connection earlier somehow! My friends and I talk about all the good you’re doing for the city all the time!”

“I’m just doing what anybody else with a shred of compassion and the funds to back it would do,” Lena says. “I want to show the world that not all Luthors are bad, that my family name is not all there is to me. I want to help make the world a better place.”

When she dares to look up at Kara again, she’s watching Lena with that same hundred-watt smile she had earlier when her eyes lit up.

“Well, I think you’re doing a stellar job,” she says, and for some reason, something in the tone of Kara’s voice has Lena accepting the compliment and believing her.

“Thank you,” Lena says softly. “It really means a lot to me that someone thinks that.”

Kara nods. “More people should," she says decisively, then takes another bite out of her french toast like that's that, like it's that simple.

And Lena finds herself thinking that it _is_ that simple.

\---

The rest of brunch is uneventful, and true to Kara's word, she foots the bill even though Lena tries to pay for them.

_(“Kara, I’m the one with a CEO’s salary.”_

_“Lena, I’m the one who drunk dialed you, just let me pay for this.”)_

And it isn’t long after that they’re walking over to the park. 

"So I, ah, brought earbuds if I could just plug them into your phone…?" Kara asks as they settle on a park bench.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Lena says, and she pulls her phone out of her pocket, opens her voicemail, and hands it over.

"Thanks," Kara says, plugging herself in and popping the earbuds into her ears. She lets out a slow breath and grimaces. "Here I go, I guess."

Lena nods and tentatively reaches out to squeeze Kara's shoulder in what she hopes is a gesture that conveys silent support. Kara smiles at her thankfully, then taps the first voicemail, and Lena quickly drops her hand to look out at the joggers running around the park, the people playing fetch with their dogs, and the couples strolling around together. She wants to give Kara the space she asked for earlier.

Lena breathes deeply, enjoying the feeling of sun on her skin and the smell of freshly cut grass, all the while trying to pretend like she can't see Kara reacting to her voicemails in her peripherals.

She wonders belatedly if maybe she should have gone for a walk while Kara listened to them. It feels intrusive and wrong to be around while Kara has to experience her messy, drunk self.

But twenty minutes later, Kara is pulling the earbuds out of her ear and slumping down on the bench, ears hiking up towards her ears.

“Are you… okay?” Lena asks haltingly. She feels dumb for asking it, because Kara is clearly having A Time, but she commits to the question and rubs at her thumbnail as she waits for an answer.

“Yeah, um. Well, no? But yes? I--” Kara lets out a heavy sigh and stares hard at the ground in front of her for a long moment. Then she sits up and claps her face between her hands loudly, startling Lena.

"Okay," Kara says, dropping her hands into her lap. "So, that was horrifically embarrassing and I'm so, _so_ sorry you had to listen to all of it. _Did_ you listen to all of it?"

Lena clears her throat. "I did."

Kara groans unhappily.

"I'm sorry! I probably shouldn't have because it's- it was a private thing and you just happened to accidentally dial my number instead. But I got curious and I wanted to know who you were," Lena explains.

"Yeah, no, it's totally fine. I'm just super embarrassed, is all. Like, you had to hear me drunkenly ramble about so much stuff. And the one about the, the _sex--"_

Lena stiffens and tries to keep from blushing, tries not to remember that particular voicemail and the way Kara had sounded in it.

"--like, is leaving a voicemail like that on the wrong person's phone sexual harassment? Oh gosh, it's totally sexual harassment, isn't it? I'm so, soso _so_ sorry. Is there any way I could possibly make it up to you?"

Lena angles herself towards Kara. "It's really okay, I promise, please stop apologizing," she says. "Actually, you can make it up to me by not apologizing about it anymore. It's really not a big deal to me."

Kara mirrors her body positioning, pulling her left leg up onto the seat and crossing it under her right. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

The smile that stretches across Kara's face is so sweet that it warms Lena from the tips of her fingers down to her toes.

"You are. _So_ nice," Kara says, scrunching her nose.

Lena bashfully tucks a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear and looks away from Kara's bright eyes. "I'm just the normal, proper amount of nice," she mumbles.

"Well, I think you're downplaying yourself," Kara says. "You're _amazing_ and--"

Kara cuts off, and when Lena looks up, she has her head cocked and there's a faraway look in her eyes. A moment later, she blinks and focuses on Lena again, brows drawing together.

"Shoot, I'm so sorry, Lena. I just remembered something that I have to do for my, um, sister. I hate to cut this short, but I really have to go take care of it," she says.

Lena's a little confused by the abrupt shift, but she nods. "Yeah, of course! It was really good to meet you."

"It was so good to meet you too, you're the greatest! We have to hang out again soon, okay?" Kara says, standing up and brushing off the back of her jeans.

"Yeah, definitely," Lena says, and Kara is darting forward to squeeze her in a tight but brief hug, then jogging away backwards, waving at her and throwing a Call Me gesture up by her ear before turning around and properly running off.

Lena watches her go, a startled laugh bubbling out of her when Kara somehow manages to trip and stumble over air before righting herself again.

_God,_ she's cute. Lena's in so much trouble.

Kara rounds a corner and as Lena turns to leave, Lena’s phone blips with a news update.

**Supergirl Saves Plane Headed on Collision Course for Nuclear Power Plant**

Lena hums thoughtfully to herself, then pockets her phone and stretches, deciding to pop over to the farmer’s market a couple streets down before heading home.

\---

The last thing Lena expects on Thursday, just as she's remembered to take a lunch break for once, is for her phone to chime and buzz with a text from Kara.

Kara "Oh No, She's Hot" Danvers  
  
**Today** 12:31   
Hi, Lena! :)  
  


Lena sets her fork down to respond.

**Today** 12:31   
Hi, Kara. What's up?  
  
**Today** 12:33   
Hi, so, um. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come out tonight? Clubbing, I mean? Because it’s Thursday, and thirsty, and Thirsty Thursday? It would just be the two of us, though, if that’s okay with you, because my friends are too busy to come tonight but I didn’t wanna be alone and do something silly again.  
  


Lena raises an eyebrow, wondering what kind of week Kara’s had this time to make her want to go out on a Thursday again. She’s trying to formulate a response when Kara sends her another text.

**Today** 12:34   
And oh gosh, that sounds like I’m trying to guilt you into coming because maybe you feel a sense of responsibility for me knowing what I’ve told you and having experienced firsthand what I did last time and that’s REALLY not my intention. I’m so sorry. Please don’t feel like I’m trying to force you to come out clubbing with me tonight.  
  


Lena blinks and quickly taps out a response, hoping to cut Kara off before she spirals further. She hits send, agreeing to the invite because clearly she's dumb when it comes to women who are Kara, just as another text from Kara comes in.

**Today** 12:35   
I mean, it's really not my thing to go out on a weekday, and I do feel slightly responsible for making sure you don’t accidentally call another wrong number and leave a bunch of voicemails, but I also wouldn’t mind letting loose a little. It’s been a while.  
  
You know what, it’s okay. Forget I asked, ahhh, I’m sorry. This was stupid. You’re probably busy doing CEO stuff and I’m just bothering you.  
  


Lena debates responding to that text, but Kara seems like the much faster texter out of the two of them, so she lets Kara catch up and read what she’s sent first, figuring she’ll have a snappy answer to it shortly.

Sure enough, moments later, Lena watches a text bubble pop up, and then another.

**Today** 12:35   
Wait, what? You’ll come? Really?  
  
Oh my gosh. Thank you!!!!  
  


Lena presses her smile into the palm of her hand as she looks down at all the excessive exclamation points Kara uses.

It's cute.

**Today** 12:35   
No problem :) What time and where?  
  
9pm at Afterglow?  
  
**Today** 12:36   
I've never been, but sounds good to me.  
  
Great!! I'll see you there! Text me when you're close and I'll come meet you at the door :)  
  
👍🏻  
  


\---

The rest of the day flies by with Lena in an excited daze, immensely looking forward to seeing Kara again so soon. She leaves work at six-thirty, much to Jess' unmasked shock, and practically floats up to her penthouse apartment, smiling happily and thinking of pretty blue eyes.

Lena eats a quick dinner, finishing the other half of the sandwich she'd ordered for lunch, then hops into the shower. She takes her time washing her hair, exfoliating, shaving her legs, and tweezing her armpits. She doesn't think Kara is the type to care about hair, but Lena likes feeling soft.

And as soon as she thinks about whether Kara likes her women hairy or not, she has to take a moment to put her face in her hands and breathe slowly, trying very hard not to imagine how much body hair Kara has.

It's- she's totally not expecting anything to happen, but thinking about Kara, naked and with any amount of body hair, is so hot that Lena thinks she might malfunction right there in the shower. But she eventually manages to pull herself together and towels off.

She pulls on a simple black bra and matching underwear, then heads over to the part of the closet she hasn't touched in a long while. After a moment of deliberation, Lena settles on a long sleeved mesh shirt and high-waisted leather pants, both black, and slips into them. Then she gives herself a smoky eye look, slicks on black lipstick, and replaces her earring retainers with actual studs.

Satisfied, she grabs her black ankle boots, puts them on and gives herself a once over in the body-length mirror.

She looks _hot._

And as she looks down at her watch, she's pleased to find that she has just enough time to take a Lyft to the club.

She shoots Kara a text when the Lyft is stopped at the stoplight before the club.

Kara "Oh No, She's Hot" Danvers  
  
**Today** 20:57   
Hey, I'm at the light.  
  


Seconds later, Kara responds.

**Today** 20:57   
Great, I'll be outside waiting for you! :)  
  


The Lyft driver drops Lena off and she steps out into the warm night air, eyes sweeping over the crowd by the door, searching for a familiar head of blonde hair.

She does see blonde, but then the crowd parts just right and she spots leg. And then she has to swallow hard as she drags her eyes up and up and up those long legs, feeling a little light-headed when bare skin is finally covered by dark wash cutoff jean shorts. Then she feels a lot light-headed when she keeps tracking her eyes up and meets muscled midriff bared by the tight, white cropped tank top Kara's wearing.

Lena doesn't think Kara's wearing a bra.

She snaps her eyes up and feels incredibly gratified by Kara's dropped jaw, blue eyes blinking rapidly behind black glasses as she takes in Lena's outfit.

She adds a little more of a sway to her hips as she walks over to meet Kara, deeply enjoying the way Kara seems to be having a hard time keeping her eyes away from them.

"Hey, you," Lena practically purrs as she draws close.

"Hey, yeah, _hi,"_ Kara responds, taking an extra moment to meet her gaze as her eyes catch on Lena's lips. "You look… _wow."_

Lena laughs, throwing her arms out to do a little spin. "The CEO cleans up nice, huh?" she says, smirking at Kara.

Kara nods her head almost aggressively.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Lena continues, gesturing at Kara, "and clearly all the sugar you consume is having no impact whatsoever on your, um, everything." 

Lena doesn't realize she's reaching her fingers out towards Kara's stomach until they're a breath away from her skin, and she barely manages to stop herself from closing the distance to stroke at her stomach. She yanks her hand back and clears her throat.

"Shall we?" she asks.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Kara says, pulling the door open for her and immediately exposing them to the cacophony of music and thumping bass within.

Lena steps in, Kara following close behind, and the first thing she notices is the number of apparently queer patrons by the bar and on the dancefloor. 

Then she notices the way the lights seem to reflect off the skin of one of the women by the bar in a way that doesn't seem exactly… natural. She tries to put her finger on it, but then the woman turns to idly look around the room and Lena watches as she blinks first one set of eyelids, then another, which, ah. And as she glances around some more, she starts noticing other distinctly non-human features: subdermal bone ridges, tails, extra sets of limbs, wings…

It's a gay alien nightclub.

Lena feels the heat of Kara's body behind her, feels the ghost of her hand at the small of her back.

"Is this… okay?" she asks, voice by her ear, low and yet still carrying over the din of the club.

It seems like she's asking more than that, but Lena just turns to face Kara, eyes wide with wonder. "Yeah! I didn't realize these existed, this is amazing!"

Kara smiles at her so warmly then that Lena wonders briefly if Kara is an alien herself. And then the thought flies off when she registers just how close they are to each other.

"Can I get you a drink?" Kara asks, and Lena's eyes dart down to watch her mouth wrap around the question.

"Whatever you're having," she says breathlessly.

Something unreadable flickers across Kara's face, but it's there and gone before Lena can figure it out.

"Vodka shot?"

"Sounds good."

They head over to the bar, pay for and knock back their shots, and then Kara leads her onto the dance floor.

It usually takes Lena a while to warm up and feel loose and comfortable enough to dance, but Kara has none of the same inhibitions. She steps onto the floor, shoots Lena a bright smile, runs her hands through her soft hair, and starts swaying her hips to the pulsing beat. 

And as Lena stiffly follows suit, she can't tear her eyes away from the way Kara moves her body.

It's like… it's like sex.

Lena can see the way Kara's muscles stretch and flex just below her tanned skin, can watch the way her hair tumbles over her shoulders and down her back, tousled by the hand she keeps in it as she rolls her body. And all of it, the thumping bass she can feel in her bones, echoed by the throb between her legs; the slight sheen of sweat already building along Kara's temples; makes Lena's mouth go dry as she struggles to keep up with her.

Kara blinks and opens her eyes again, half-lidded. Sexy.

The look on her face, coupled with the easy movement of her body, is devastating. She looks confident and hungry and Lena wants nothing more than to be devoured.

Kara reaches for her hips and Lena steps closer, feeling her heart leap when Kara's big hands slide around her, guiding Lena's hips to match the swing of her own.

It becomes at once easier and harder, then, staring into Kara's eyes and feeling her move their bodies in sync. She quickly loses track of time and at some point between that and the vodka shot hitting and relaxing her, she finds herself spun around with her back pressed to Kara's front, Kara's breath hot against her ear, Kara's hands wandering from her hips to tug her closer.

Lena's brain short-circuits.

She's used to dancing with her friends, she's no stranger to it, but it has never been like this. She's never had a friend splay their hand low over her belly and slide their other hand up the front of her body and over her shoulder, exerting the slightest bit of pressure to keep her pressed tightly against them. She's never had a friend rest their chin on her shoulder and nuzzle into her hair and brush their lips against her ear.

She's starting to think that maybe Kara isn't trying to be her friend.

"Is this okay?" Kara asks.

_"God,_ yes," Lena breathes, and it shouldn't be loud enough for Kara to hear, but it seems like she does because she hums an approving sound before smooshing her smile into her neck. Which is cute as hell, and Lena is totally about to comment on it when Kara's teeth suddenly close over her earlobe and she feels the unmistakable wet drag of her tongue along it.

Lena's breath hitches sharply and her knees go dangerously weak.

Okay, so, maybe Kara _isn't_ trying to be her friend.

Kara releases her earlobe. "Was _that_ okay?"

_"Yeah,"_ Lena says, turning her head just in time to see Kara’s lips curving up into a smile before she’s being spun around and walked backwards until her back hits a wall.

Lena is almost the same height as Kara with the couple inches her boots afford her, but the way Kara has her pressed to the wall makes her feel smaller.

Kara hooks her finger under Lena’s chin and tilts her head up, eyes bright. She leans in and Lena’s eyes flutter closed as she waits for the brush of Kara’s lips against hers. But it doesn’t come.

“And what about this?” she hears Kara ask, right before she feels Kara drop her forehead to hers. “If I kissed you, would that be okay too?”

Lena opens her eyes again and goes a little cross-eyed with how close Kara’s face is. She’s breathing hard, lips damp and glistening like she’s just licked them, her hips somehow still swaying gently to the beat.

And that reminds Lena where they are, what Kara had done the last time she’d been clubbing. She pushes down her attraction and tries to ignore how badly she wants to taste Kara’s lips. It’s probably one of the hardest things she’s done in her life.

“As much as I would love that,” she says, eyes glued to Kara's soft mouth, “you literally drunk-dialed me just last week thinking I was your ex-girlfriend. I don’t wanna start something with you if you’re still not over her. It’s not fair to either of us.”

Kara licks her lips again and the flash of pink tongue has Lena biting her own lip as she remembers just how good it had felt against her earlobe.

“You’re right,” Kara says, nodding with her forehead still pressed to Lena’s. “Again. But I haven't-- I’m being completely serious when I say that I haven’t been able to get you off my mind since brunch.”

Lena’s heart jumps into her throat.

“What?”

“Yeah. You’re all I've been thinking about. It took me until today to ask you out because I've been struggling to figure out how to invite you to do something with me. I kept typing and deleting every invite until I finally sucked it up and took the leap today. And as you may have noticed, I sorta talked myself out of it again right after asking you out, so I'm really glad you agreed.

"And like, I don’t know if you’ll believe me when I say this, but listening to the voicemails I left Diana really, I dunno, gave me the closure I needed? I just needed to get it out of me, you know? Had to say all of those things because I never got the chance to. And it doesn’t really matter that Diana’ll never get those messages because what matters is that I finally put all my feelings into words, and now I can really, truly move on.

“I said what I needed to say, and now I can start over. And if it's something you're interested in… I would really like to start over with you.”

Lena works her jaw, blushing furiously. "You- you're really eloquent when you're not drunk off your ass.”

"I'm definitely not drunk, I swear. Not even a little buzzed,” Kara says.

“Okay,” Lena says. “Okay, good. Neither am I.”

And then she closes the distance and presses her mouth to Kara’s and every thought she has about how maybe this is a bad idea is replaced by soft soft _soft._

Kara's lips are just, _so soft,_ and Lena is beginning to think that kissing her is the best decision she's ever made.

Kara lets out a buzzy little hum against Lena's lips and brings her other hand up to cup her face as she molds their lips together, sticking and wet and _good._ Lena tries to press forward and kiss her harder, but Kara just cants her hips in to pin her to the wall, thumbs brushing along her jaw.

Lena whines, loving the way it feels to be controlled so easily, burying one hand in Kara's hair and wrapping the other around the bare skin of her waist to keep her close.

But it still doesn't feel like Kara is close enough; she wants to feel her everywhere.

She feels Kara smile as she tilts her head to get a better angle, then lets out a muffled squeak of surprise when Kara slowly slicks her tongue out and over her lower lip, because, like, _fuck,_ her tongue is _so fucking soft._ And, yeah, it felt incredible on her earlobe, but now she's trailing it over her lips and Lena's opening her mouth to gasp all shuddery and Kara's licking in and she tastes so _sweet._

She slides her tongue against Lena's and even though it feels so good Lena might be breaking, all her kiss-stupid brain can think about is how Kara probably tastes so sweet because of all the sugar she consumes. Like she absorbs all of that sweetness and just releases it from her tongue like poison. And now her tongue is in Lena's mouth and Lena doesn't care if it kills her because all she wants is to keep tasting her sweet poison, which is dumb and hokey but, _god._

Kara rolls her hips into Lena's, slow, heavy, on a downbeat of the current song and Lena groans, feeling an achy throb of pleasure spread through her body.

_Again,_ Lena thinks. _Fuck. Again._ And when Kara pulls her tongue out of her mouth to kiss along her jawline, Lena groans it out.

_"Again,"_ she says, opening her eyes and trying to focus with the way her head feels like it's trying to beat the Earth in a race around the sun. She fists her hand harder in Kara's hair, bucking her hips as far as she can with Kara pressing her to the wall, clit throbbing. "Do that again."

"Yeah," Kara says, pupils blown, lips wet and shiny and _kissable._ And she rolls her hips into Lena's again, once, twice, three times. Lets out a harsh, ragged breath on the third roll and pulls away, reaching for Lena's hand.

"Yeah," she repeats, "but not out here." She kisses Lena’s knuckles. Tugs her forward and off the wall.

"This way."

Lena dutifully follows along behind Kara as she leads them off the dancefloor, doesn’t even question it when she leads them into the women’s bathroom, surprisingly devoid of a line, and herds her into the biggest stall furthest from the door. Kara shuts the stall door, locks it, and then Lena finds herself pinned to a wall once more as Kara whirls around to hungrily fit their lips together again. She slides her big hands under Lena's mesh shirt, strokes up until her fingers are curved around her ribcage, thumbs brushing gently at the underside of her bra.

The little breathy noise Lena makes is swallowed by Kara licking into her mouth, but Kara immediately stills.

"Are you okay?" she asks when her tongue is back in her own mouth, voice low and raspy. "Should I stop?"

"Don't you _dare,"_ Lena grits out, using one hand to grab a handful of her tanktop and yank her back towards her mouth, using the other to drag Kara's hand more fully over the cup of her bra.

Kara groans and after a moment's pause, squeezes at Lena's breast and drops her other hand to cup between Lena's legs.

Lena's hips jerk unsteadily and she nips none-too-gently at Kara's lip.

_"Yes,_ fuck. _Touch me, please,"_ she says between kisses.

"Okay," Kara murmurs, and then she's nimbly unbuttoning Lena's jeans and sliding her hand down under the waistband of her underwear, slowly petting her fingers through the coarse hair there.

Lena gasps, lifting her hips to encourage her to hurry up, to stop teasing.

Kara chuckles and pushes her hand deeper and drags the length of her thick fingers against her clit without warning.

Lena cries out loudly in the empty bathroom, and Kara covers her mouth with her free hand, eyes flashing.

"You have to stay quiet, okay?" she asks, but it's clear she doesn't mean it as a question.

Lena nods just as the door to the bathroom opens and a group of giggling girls stumble in.

She stiffens as she listens to them move around and talk to each other even with the stalls dividing them, hoping desperately that none of them look below the stall doors.

Kara drops the hand around her mouth and grins, and before Lena can even give her a questioning look, she’s sliding her fingers against Lena’s clit again.

Lena jerks but manages to stay quiet, shooting daggers at Kara, who shakes with silent laughter and starts rubbing slow circles over her clit. Lena bites her lip and doesn’t make a sound even as each circle makes her legs feel weaker.

But then Kara grips at her hip and leans in, putting her mouth by her ear.

“Good girl,” she says lowly, smirk evident in the sound of her voice.

And Lena lurches forward and has to muffle her whine by biting at Kara’s shoulder, clenching hard around nothing, cheeks and ears burning.

Kara hums in amusement, turning her head to nuzzle at her temple. “Oh, you liked that a lot, huh?” she asks quietly, careful to keep her voice low with the other girls still in the bathroom. “I can feel you twitching against my hand. You like being a _good girl.”_

Lena humps into her hand helplessly, shaking her head like she still has any fucking hope of convincing Kara of the opposite when she’s practically turning to putty under her hands.

The girls are still in the bathroom and Lena can’t-- She _wants_ to voice how she wants and needs Kara to touch her, but she knows that if she opens her mouth it’ll be to moan, too loud. So she keeps bucking her hips, hoping that Kara will take the hint and slip her fingers inside and just fucking make her come.

Kara, blessedly, seems to sense her urgency and dips her fingers lower, swiping through the slick collecting at her entrance. She hums again.

“Wow, you’re so wet already. Is this all just because I praised you?”

Lena has no answer for her, just digs her teeth in harder, the fabric of Kara’s crop top wet in her mouth, trying not to shake out of her skin as Kara teases her fingers through her.

“I think it is,” Kara murmurs. “You’re so cute.”

And then she eases one long finger into her and Lena almost loses her battle against staying quiet, whine catching in the back of her throat as her hands fly up to dig into the skin of Kara’s waist.

But Kara barely gives her any time to adjust before she’s pulling her finger out and pressing back in with two. Lena releases the meat of Kara’s shoulder, head falling back against the tile wall as she chokes back a groan and clenches around her.

A toilet flushes.

Kara takes the opportunity to rub her thumb against Lena’s clit. “Are you ready?” she asks at an almost normal volume, voice covered by the gurgling of the pipes, thumb pressing and slowly swiping from side to side.

Lena can barely concentrate enough to answer, twitching with every swipe. “Ready for what?” she chokes out, whimpery, more thankful now for loud plumbing than she has ever been in her life.

Kara dips forward to mouth wetly at the hinge of her jaw. “Ready for me to fuck you,” she says. “You’re so nice and wet for me, I think you are.”

_“Fuck,”_ Lena gasps, and it’s almost too loud, even with the sound of the running sink.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, fuck, _please.”_

“Gladly,” Kara says, and then she starts thrusting, filling Lena up again and again and again with her thick fingers, thumb brushing against her clit with every stroke.

The bathroom door opens and closes behind the girls, leaving them alone once more, and Lena takes the opportunity to whine.

“Feel good?” Kara asks, an unnecessary question in Lena’s opinion, since her hips are clearly trying to climb up her hand.

But she answers anyway.

“Yes, god, _fuck,_ you feel so good,” she says, voice breathy and high.

Kara presses her smile to her neck, her next words brushing like kisses to her skin. “You feel good too, baby. So hot and wet around me.”

Fuck. _Fuck._

Lena lets out a hiccuping whimper, clenching tight around Kara’s fingers, responding predictably to her praise.

Kara scrapes her teeth against her neck, then nuzzles a series of wet kisses along the same path. “You’re just so good, aren’t you?”

Lena moans, clit throbbing as each bit of praise and drag of Kara’s fingers inside her coaxes her closer to coming.

“Such a good girl,” Kara murmurs, and then she’s sucking at her neck and oh _god,_ Lena’s gonna--

The bathroom door opens again to let in another group of girls, and Lena stifles her groan because god, she’s so fucking close, did they really have to pee _now?_

Kara thrusts into her again, curling and stroking just right and _fuck._

Just _fuck._ She's gonna come and she doesn't think she's gonna be able to keep quiet. The way Kara's working her fingers inside her is too fucking good and she pants hard, hand scrabbling at Kara's forearm, clenching tight as she feels the ropy muscles flex and strain as Kara fucks her tirelessly.

She bites her lip, hips canting forward for more even as she frantically tries to signal with her eyes that they're gonna get caught if Kara doesn't do something fast.

The hot tension building in her belly is reaching the breaking point and she feels squirmy and close and _shit._

Kara hikes Lena’s leg up by her hip and somehow presses in deeper, thick and filling, palm mashing against her clit and _god._ Lena heaves in a gasping breath and feels herself hurtling over the edge. Her head drops against the tile wall, her eyes roll back, her thighs shake, her nails dig into Kara's arm, her mouth opens-- 

And Kara quickly claps a hand over her mouth again, muffling her scream as she comes hard, sweat dripping down her back, thighs clamping shut around Kara's hand, hips bucking lewdly as she drags her twitching clit against Kara's palm to wring out every last bit of pleasure she can.

The slam of the door of the stall next to theirs makes Lena jump, but Kara uncovers her mouth to run her hand through her hair soothingly, brushing soft kisses across her forehead and cheeks until she relaxes again.

“You’re so pretty when you come,” Kara says quietly, under the sound of girls once again talking to each other through the stalls, and Lena blushes.

“Thank you,” Lena mumbles, hips jerking as Kara carefully pulls out but bumps against her oversensitive clit.

Kara steps back to let Lena straighten her clothes out, popping her fingers into her mouth with a grin, and Lena forgets how to zip her pants for a good couple of seconds as she watches Kara suck her fingers clean with a slack jaw.

Another toilet flush brings her back to her senses, and she shakily puts herself back together to the sound of the running sink.

The door opens and closes and once again they’re alone.

“Shall we?” Kara asks, tilting her head towards the stall door.

"Wait, but what about you?" Lena asks. "I haven't returned the favor."

Kara smiles widely. "Oh I definitely want a turn, but maybe not in the club bathroom. I'm tired of being walked in on," she says, winking as she unlocks the bathroom stall.

Lena huffs out a laugh and nods in agreement, waiting mutely as Kara washes and dries her hands before reaching out to link their fingers together.

But then Kara says, “Uh oh,” and Lena has no idea why she’s saying it, or why she’s dropping Lena’s hand when all Lena wants right now is to be close to her.

“Bar fight,” she says, and then weirdly, instead of staying in the bathroom with Lena, safe and _away_ from the bar fight, she opens the door to the bathroom and walks _towards_ danger.

Lena stumbles after her, legs still wobbly, and even in her just-fucked haze, she can tell that Kara moves just a little too fast.

There are two men shouting in each other’s faces at the bar, and one of them reels his arm back for a punch, but Kara somehow makes it over to the bar fast enough to catch it. Easily.

“Hey, stop it. Go cool off, man,” Kara says.

"Don't fucking touch me!” he barks, yanking his fist out of Kara’s hand. “Don't fucking tell me what to do, you fucking bitch!"

Lena feels her blood go cold and is just about ready to enter the fray when the man smashes a beer bottle and stabs Kara.

Lena screams and rushes forward, but Kara just sighs. Lena’s scream chokes off in confusion as the glass in his hand shatters further, and as she draws near, she realizes there’s no blood anywhere on Kara.

“I wish you hadn’t done that,” Kara says calmly as the man looks down at his hand in shock, bleeding from the broken glass.

Kara is none the worse for wear. She waves the bartender over and takes the proffered clean rag, wrapping the man's hand up before escorting him over to the bouncer by the door.

Lena can do little else but bear witness to all of this, exceedingly bewildered.

When Kara approaches her again, she does so slowly, cautiously, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

And Lena studies her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her almost impossibly perfect body… and her eyes widen. There’s no fucking way.

Kara opens her mouth. Closes it again. Takes a deep breath. Opens her mouth again. “Um, I guess you saw that?”

Lena nods.

“So, uh, funny story, maybe.” Kara laughs and runs a hand bashfully through her flawless wavy hair.

And, okay, there _is_ a fucking way.

“You know how this is an alien bar? Well I’m--”

“Oh my god, you’re Supergirl.”

“--an alien.”

There’s a _very_ pregnant pause. Like, “nine months and crowning” pregnant.

“Oh,” Kara says.

“Um,” Lena says.

Another pause, this time not so pregnant.

“Well,” Kara says, then she lets out a breath, cheeks ballooning almost comically. “Well, you _are_ all kinds of incredible. I guess I shouldn’t have expected you to just not figure it out, ha. I’m sorry if this changes everything. I totally understand if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore. This kind of lifestyle isn’t everyone’s cup of--”

“This changes nothing. I wanna do you,” Lena blurts. “Oh god, I mean ‘do this with you’. I wanna do this with you. And I definitely also wanna do you, but you said not in the club bathroom, so let’s not do that.”

She bites the inside of her cheek to shut herself up.

Kara blinks at her owlishly, then rushes forward to pick her up and spin her around in a circle, peppering her face with smiley kisses.

_“Gosh,_ I like you so much. I’m so glad I accidentally called you last week. Also you’re totally gonna have to sign a buttload of NDAs tomorrow, by the way, but let’s go home now. Do you wanna go home, to my place? I wanna take you home and touch you in an actual bed and not to the sound of toilets flushing.”

“I guess I’ll scrap my sex playlist of toilet music then,” Lena says thoughtfully.

Kara gapes at her and Lena just laughs, bright and happy and smitten.

“I’m glad you drunk-dialed me too, Supergirl. Now let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> if any of y'all play overwatch and noticed it, yes, i put kara in brigitte's tank top because i'm gay and predictable and maybe i have a type.


End file.
